Just the Way You Are
by mw138
Summary: Shy and slightly geeky, Jasper feels he'll never be cool or ever considered extraordinary. Little does he know that a new friend thinks he's the greatest person in the world. WINNER of DARLINS' PICK in The Many Faces of Jasper contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Penname:** mw138

**Chosen Face:** Geeksper/Shysper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, its characters, or any of the copyrighted material mentioned.

**Rating:** M

**A/N**: **My entry for the Many Faces of Jasper contest sponsored by Jasper's Darlin's. This is the first time I've written for a contest and the first time I've written slash. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**WINNER of **_**Jasper's Darlins' Pick**_** in The Many Faces of Jasper Contest! To see the great banner created for me, check out my profile! **

**Also check out the lovely banner created for me by CrimsonIceGoddess at The Twilight Awards, which is also in my profile!**

* * *

I felt like I was on cloud nine! I had just been offered the position of Director of Information Technology at Newton Corp., a large banking firm in Los Angeles. My good friend, Alice, also works for the company and encouraged me to apply. To be honest, I was kind of surprised I even got the job because I was fresh out of grad school and figured the company would want someone with more experience. I guess the fact that I attended Stanford, and my glowing recommendations from my former job, helped a little.

As I walked out of the large high rise deep in the heart of L.A., I looked around and watched people as they walked to and from their various destinations. They all looked so put together and confident.

_I wish I had some of that._

Granted, I was always confident when it came to my studies or my job, but in the real world I was a straight up geek. As I made my way to my car, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a window. There I was, Jasper Whitlock, the painfully shy and scrawny kid from Texas with thick glasses and braces. I shook my head to clear the image and looked at myself again. I was now a tall, lean man from Texas who still wore glasses, but thankfully had gotten rid of the braces. Alice always told me I was a knockout and I shouldn't be so hard on myself, but she's one of my closest friends. She's _supposed_ to say things like that.

I tried to dress up a little for my final interview, deciding to go with a light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up, dark slacks, and modest tie. My messenger bag was slung across my body and I thought I looked pretty good, but compared to the three piece Armani and Prada suits that surrounded me, I felt like a kid right out of college getting his first job. I tried to tame my hair as best as I could, but usually I just left it alone. Dirty blond is the color most people used to describe it.

_**Dirty**__ blond? Wow, what a great word to use when describing someone's hair._

I sighed as I arrived at my car, got in and drove to my apartment. After fixing myself something to eat and crashing for a while, I decided to call it a night. I picked out something nice, but professional, to wear because I wanted to make a good impression on my first day of work. Just as I was about to lay my head on the pillow, my cell phone rang.

_Alice._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jasper! Are you excited about tomorrow? Lauren, from HR, gave me the good news. Now that you're a big shot Director of IT, you're too good to let your best friend know?"

I sighed. Alice and I attended college together, but after graduating she desperately wanted to move to L.A. and start her career while I was content with going to grad school. Stanford isn't too far away so we were able to keep in touch and see each other regularly. She is now a Corporate Communications Specialist and absolutely loves it. I was very happy, and relieved, to know I would already have a friend at work. Meeting new people made me extremely nervous.

"Sorry, Ali. I just crashed when I got home."

"You're not lost inside that head of yours, are you?"

I feigned ignorance. "What are you talking about?"

"I know how you are, Jasper Whitlock! Anytime you have to try something new or are nervous you start putting yourself down or thinking you're not worthy. I've said this before and I'll say it again, that's bullshit! You are one of the smartest guys I know with a heart of gold, which is a really good thing considering we're living amongst the fake and vapid."

"Thanks, Ali, but –"

"But what?" she interrupted.

"You're my friend. Of course you like me. It's the others I'm worried about. I'm not exactly the coolest guy out there. Smart, yes. Cool, fuck no."

"Jasper, when are you going to see yourself for the great man you are? Besides, why do you want to be quote unquote cool?"

I sat up and leaned against my conversation was not going to end anytime soon.

"It's not that I want to be cool per se. I just don't want to look like a dork. It's bad enough that I work in IT. Put on top of that looking like Steve Urkel and I'm fucked socially."

"Okay, first of all, you don't look like Steve Urkel. You dress way better and you're not that damned annoying. If things were different, I would date you."

"Again, Alice, you're supposed to say those things."

"Shut it, Whitlock. You're a hot guy who hasn't realized his full potential because he's too busy comparing himself to the dumbasses of the world…people who could care less about anyone or anything but themselves. You're way better than that, sweetie."

I couldn't help but smile.

"You better be smiling that adorable dimpled grin I love so much."

"I am."

"Good!"

"Thanks, hun."

"It's my pleasure."

"You know, if I didn't dream about marrying Johnny Depp one day, you'd definitely be my first pick!"

Laughing, she said, "Oh, Jasper! You're so silly! I'll stop chewing off your ear and let you get some sleep. See you tomorrow!"

"See ya, Ali!"

I laid down and smiled to myself. Alice truly was a wonderful friend. She was one of the first people I met when I arrived on campus freshman year and the first person I came out to. If I were straight, she'd have a ring on her finger and my last name.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

My first day passed by in a blur. I was rushed around the entire office building and introduced to everyone. I hated this aspect of life because I'm not comfortable with meeting new people. I can't make small talk and I start becoming awkward and fidgety. Alice finally saved me towards the end of the day so I could check out her office and meet her co-workers. After I said my awkward hellos, Alice pulled me into her office so I could finally breathe.

"So how are you liking it so far?" she asked.

I pushed my glasses up and sighed. "It's a little overwhelming."

"That's okay. I know being forced to meet people at work can be annoying. I don't think I speak to half of them and you know I talk to just about anyone!"

I laughed at that thought. Alice sure could talk when she wanted.

As we continued catching up on my day, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said in a silly sing-song voice.

I silently gasped as the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on walked in. He strode into Alice's office and stood right next to my chair as he spoke.

"Alice, do you have a draft of that press release I talked to you about this morning?"

_Fuck me! His voice is like homemade caramel – rich, deep and mouthwatering._

"Yeah, just give me a sec and I'll email it to you."

"Thank you."

_Do whatever you want to me. Please!_

He turned and started to leave, but just before he took his first step, he held out his hand to me. It looked strong and manly, yet he had long, graceful fingers that were built for sin. I looked up at him and became mesmerized as I stared into gorgeous orbs of green; not the light green you'd normally find on a person, but an otherworldly deep green with tiny flecks of gold.

_He can't be real._

"I'm Edward Cullen."

I shook his hand and quietly mumbled, "I'm Jasper Whitlock."

He leaned closer. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

I tried to clear my mind as my senses were overtaken by the heavenly scent of his cologne.

"Um, Jasper Whitlock."

His hand gripped mine firmly and I felt like I was turning to mush; literally putty in his hands.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper."

I just smiled and continued to lose myself in green and gold.

"Oh," Alice finally chimed in, "Edward, this is the new Director of IT. Jasper, Edward is the VP of Corporate Communications."

I absentmindedly fidgeted with my glasses and quickly looked up at him, but had to look away because he was watching me so intensely. Not only was he the hottest guy I'd ever laid eyes on, but now he seemed to be looking into my soul.

"I need you, Jasper."

I closed my eyes for a moment to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Uh, what?" I asked, looking at him briefly before returning my gaze to my hands.

"I've been having problems with my computer and wondered if maybe you could look at it."

_He didn't mean it like that! You're such a dork, Jasper._

"Sure. I should have some time tomorrow. Um, what time works best for you?"

He pulled his blackberry from his pocket and I was positive I was going to need a new pair of pants. His nimble thumb moved over the track pad as he viewed his schedule.

"I have time available tomorrow after lunch. Around two?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, that's cool. You know, you don't have to be there."

Just then I heard Alice start to violently cough.

I immediately rushed over to her and rubbed her back.

"Are you okay, darlin'?"

I was probably hearing things again, but I could have sworn a whimper came from Edward's direction.

She nodded and looked up at me from her seat.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

I stayed close just in case and saw her wink at me.

_What the hell was that? _

I then remembered that Edward the Fuckhot was still in the room.

"Oh, like I said, you don't have to be th –"

He held his hand up to stop me. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind."

I tried to contain the immense urge to run over to him and jump him when he turned and began to reach for the door. Just before he opened it, he turned towards me again and said, "It was nice to meet you, Jasper, and welcome to the company. I look forward to working with you."

His smile was infectious and I couldn't help but smile broadly at him. As I did, I noticed something shift in his demeanor. I couldn't explain it, but I sure as hell wasn't going to complain. His smile lit up the room!

After he disappeared on the other side of the door, I turned to Alice, wide-eyed. She just smirked at me the way she always does when she's hiding something.

"So, what do you think of Edward?" she asked.

I fell into my chair again and tried to steady my breathing.

"Alice, he's beautiful."

"I know! He's the perfect person to be the spokesman for the company."

"Yeah, he's really charming."

"You're telling me. For the past two years, I've watched woman after woman throw herself at him – only to be turned away."

_Wait. Turned away?_

"Why?" I asked.

"He always says he's too busy with work. You seem to have taken a liking to him."

"Can you blame me? Look at him!"

"And now you'll get to see him again tomorrow!"

It all hit me at that moment. I would be stuck in an office with the kind of man I thought only existed in books or movies – or in my jerking off fantasies – if I hadn't seen him for myself.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

I felt my breathing speed up as my body started to tense. I looked down at my hands and saw they were shaking.

_Fuck! I do not need this now!_

Just when I thought I was about to pass out, I felt Alice's tiny hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper, just breathe. I didn't mean to make you nervous. Please calm down, sweetie."

"N-no…it's…al…r-right. I just don't want to look like a dork in f-front of him. He's p-perfect."

Alice continued to rub my back as my breathing became normal once again.

"Jasper, you're just going to take a look at his computer. You can do that stuff in your sleep and you're always confident. Just bring that confidence with you and you'll be fine."

I pushed up my glasses and whispered, "If you say so."

She leaned down and warmly hugged my shoulders.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. I think you need a drink."

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

The next morning my nerves were getting the best of me. I searched my closet for something nice to wear because I wanted to impress Edward. I couldn't believe I was trying so hard, but there was something about him that just made me want to wow him. I settled on a white button down shirt, a nice blazer, dark wash jeans, and boots. As I looked through my ties, I happened to come across one that contained various shades of green all swirling into each other. Reminding me of those incredible eyes, I figured it would look great with my outfit.

After breakfast and trying to do something with my hair, I looked at myself in the mirror one last time, took a deep breath and headed out the door.

The day went by pretty quickly. The guys in my department were cool and I was glad we all got along. There's nothing worse than trying to manage a bunch of people who don't respect or like you. I had a feeling we were going to be a force to be reckoned with and that thought made me smile. All of that contentment quickly faded when I looked at the clock and noticed it was 1:55 p.m. I sighed as I pushed up my glasses and started making my way to Edward's office. As I walked I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself down.

_Remember what Alice said, you're always confident when it comes to work. Please God, don't let Edward see me as bumbling fool._

As I approached Edward's door, I looked over and saw Alice sitting at her desk speaking to someone on the phone. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I knocked softly, secretly hoping he wouldn't hear it and I could walk, no run, away. No such luck. Edward pulled the door open not even five seconds after my knuckles stopped knocking.

"Jasper! Good to see you."

He reached out to shake my hand again and smiled at me as if I had just revealed the secret to life. I smiled sheepishly and shook his hand. His intense gaze lingered a moment longer than was normal, but I thought nothing of it. I just hoped he didn't notice me staring at his exquisite green eyes.

"Good to see you too, Edward," I mumbled.

He ducked his head and leaned in again, much like yesterday.

"What did you say?"

_Stop it, Jasper! You can do this! Just act like he's a client. Have some confidence, dammit!_

I looked up, squared my shoulders, cleared my throat and said in a full confident voice, "It's good to see you too, Edward."

I watched as his eyes widened briefly. He smirked and bit his bottom lip in a way that went straight to my dick. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and willed my dick to calm down. He slowly turned and walked towards his desk. I'd heard about swagger on TV and in movies, but I never really understood it until I watched Edward walk away from me. Not only did he seem to practically glide, but he exuded this coolness that was hard to describe.

_I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you walk away._

Edward motioned me over to his computer as he sat in front of it. As soon as he started to explain the problem, I knew what was wrong. I leaned over his shoulder and took a closer look.

"I think I know what the problem is."

He turned his head and looked up at me. "You do? What is it?"

I moved my gaze from his monitor to his gorgeous eyes and literally lost every thought in my head.

"I…it's…um, well….you see. Can I switch places with you so I can use your keyboard?"

Edward smiled and said in his smooth voice, "Sure, have at it."

We switched places and as I sat in his chair, I relished in the warmth he left behind, not to mention the smell of his cologne that seemed to intoxicate me. I immediately started clicking on folders and typing various things on his keyboard.

"You see, Edward, you have virus."

"A virus," he croaked.

I chuckled to myself and looked up at him from my seat. He looked absolutely petrified, which I could understand, but I was there and knew exactly what to do to fix everything.

"Don't worry. I know how to fix it. Your computer has the Zafi-D virus. You most likely picked it up from an email you received, but don't worry it'll be fixed in no time."

Edward leaned down to look at the monitor while I worked my magic.

"This is incredible. I'm so bad with computers. I mean, I know how to use them and everything, but if something goes wrong, I'm at a complete loss. I wish I had the ability to do what you do."

I turned my head and my breath hitched as I found myself inches away from Edward's face. Either the heavens were rewarding me or laughing at me because Edward decided to turn his head toward me at the same time and I watched as he bit his lip again. Although I tried to keep my gaze on his eyes, his stare became way too intense, so I found myself looking at his full lips. I sighed softly as I watched him pull his bottom lip into his mouth and bite down on it once more. I gulped, probably loud enough for Alice to hear on the other side of the door, and quickly returned my attention to the task at hand. I worked as quickly as I could and Edward never left my side, watching everything I did - as if my nerves weren't frazzled enough.

Once I'd finally cleared his system of the virus, I clicked restart and pushed back from his desk.

"Well, I think that's it. Your computer is as good as new."

As I stood up, Edward was right there in front of me. We're pretty much the same height, with him being an inch or so taller, so we stood eye-to-eye. I pushed up my glasses and looked around nervously, playing with the hem of my blazer. Against my better judgment, I looked back at his mouthwatering face. My heart rate sped up and I knew I needed to get out of there before I made a fool of myself, but I was frozen, glued to one spot. Edward parted his lips slightly and his tongue ran across the bottom of his front teeth. My hands were balled into fists as I begged my body not to grab hold of him, throw him on the desk, and fuck him into oblivion.

Finally, Edward seemed to come out of whatever trance he was in and smiled, flashing those pretty white teeth.

"So, Jasper, you're friends with Alice, right?"

"Um, yeah. We've been friends since college."

"That's cool. What sort of things do you do for fun?"

Confused, I said, "Well, we go to the movies, museums, concerts. I keep trying to convince her to come to Comic Con with me, but she refuses. She says that she hasn't quite reached that level of geekdom yet."

Edward's eyes lit up.

"Are you serious? You go to Comic Con?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I've gone for the past four years. Some buddies of mine from college always go, but for various reasons I'll be flying solo this year."

He bounced on the balls of his feet and looked like a kid on Christmas morning waiting to open his first gift.

"I've wanted to go to Comic Con for the past three years, but I can never make it because of work. I told myself I'm going to make it there even if I have to move heaven and hell to do it."

"Cool," I replied.

"You know that passes are going on sale on Monday?" he asked.

"Yep! I have it on my calendar and will be in front of my computer bright and early."

He hesitated for a second then said, "Well, if you're definitely going this year, why don't you just come here when the passes go on sale and we can buy them at the same time."

I started to get excited.

"Sure! But I'll bring my laptop with me just in case you can't get onto the site. It's always inundated with thousands of people trying to buy passes at the same time. If I make it through first, I'll reserve our passes and vice versa."

"Sounds great," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled, relishing in the warmth of his touch, but at the same time I didn't want to let on that I was enjoying it too much. He removed his hand and suddenly became serious.

"So how long have you and Alice been together?"

My eyes grew wide and I looked at him as if he were sprouting antlers.

"Together?"

"Yeah, you two seem so in sync and comfortable with each other. I just figured that you've been together for a long time."

I doubled over in laughter and watched as Edward furrowed his brows.

"We're not together. She's my best friend, but there's nothing romantic there."

Edward laughed uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh."

"Besides, we don't play for the same team."

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them.

_Fuck!_

"I-I mean –"

Edward grinned and interrupted with, "So just stop by a little before nine o'clock on Monday so we can get these passes, okay?"

I stared at him in shock. "Uh, yeah…okay."

I headed for the door and right before I opened it Edward called out, "Thanks again, Jasper, for your help with my computer. You're a lifesaver."

I smiled weakly and quickly walked out so I could put a solid wall between me and Edward. Alice jumped up from her desk and waved her hand, signaling me to come in to her office.

"So how did it go?"

I sighed loudly, threw myself down in one of her chairs and laid my head in my hands.

"Ali," I whined through my fingers.

She jumped up and kneeled beside me, rubbing my back to comfort me.

"What happened?"

I looked up at her, squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head.

"I-I think I like him."

I heard her breathing hitch and I wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

"I can't believe this! We started talking about Comic Con and he seemed really excited about it, so we planned on buying our passes together on Monday."

"Okay, I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Alice! I'm attracted to him! Besides, I think he has a thing for you."

"What? That's impossible!"

"Then why did he ask if we were together?"

I watched as Alice tried to contain her laughter. I couldn't take it anymore, so I covered my face again with my hands.

"And what makes it worse, I accidentally outed myself."

"Even better!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman! I just told him I'm gay!"

She giggled and I shook my head at her. She clearly didn't understand the weight of what just happened. She pried my hands away from my face and looked into my eyes.

"Jasper, he's gay too."

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Alice's revelation a few days ago threw me for a loop. Edward is gay? I wasn't sure how I felt at first because it seemed too good to be true. She explained to me that he'd always been open about his sexuality, but never flaunted it, even though women still tried to 'convert' him. From what she could remember, he had just gotten out of a long-term relationship when she started working for him. Since then he dated off and on, but nothing serious ever came of it. She then mentioned that she thought I would be the perfect guy for him. I nearly fell over laughing, but she was extremely serious. Once I regained my composure, I just shrugged my shoulders and told her she was crazy.

I didn't know what to make of all of this information. Edward was hot as hell and seemed to be a nice guy, but I was just geeky, shy Jasper. What the hell would he want with me? I bet his exes were all Adonises who could probably make male models green with envy.

_Green. Green eyes with flecks of gold staring intensely into mine…._

Even though I definitely had a crush on Edward Cullen, that's all it could ever be; kind of like that unattainable celebrity you want, but will never have. Oh well, things could be a lot worse. He could be straight.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

I arrived at work bright and early Monday morning, ready to buy my Comic Con pass. They were going on sale at nine, so I had a little while to prepare for seeing Edward. The latter half of last week had been pretty busy as quite a few employees managed to get the same virus Edward's computer had been afflicted with. I guess everyone got that email.

After I checked in with my staff and read my morning emails, I closed my laptop and headed over to Edward's office. As I arrived, I stuck my head in Alice's office first.

"Hey, darlin'."

She looked up from her computer and smiled.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Is he in?"

"I'm pretty sure he is. Why are you asking me anyway? Are you trying to stall?"

"No, I just wanted to check on my best friend."

She giggled. "Silly boy, you just spoke to me last night."

"Well, something monumental could have happened to you since then."

Rolling her eyes she said, "Anyway. Just knock on the damned door and get your man."

"Alice," I hissed. "He's not my man."

She winked at me as I left her office in a huff. I went up to Edward's door and lifted my hand to knock, but before I could, the door swung open and I was met with a beaming smile.

"Jasper! Come in! Let's get your computer set up so we're prepared."

I walked over and sat in one of the chairs in front of Edward's desk and opened my computer. I began to type the Comic Con URL when Edward spoke.

"We will be able to get passes, right? I just really want to go and I'm a little nervous."

Nervous Edward was even sexier than cool, confident Edward! He was dressed in his normal attire of a button down and slacks, but I noticed that his jacket was draped over the arm of the small couch in his office, two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and his tie was hanging open around his neck.

_I just want to grab that tie and pull him against my lips._

I snapped out of my lust-induced haze and smiled. "Don't worry, darlin', we'll get through."

He stood frozen in front of me again as he stared at my face. I watched as his tongue, once again, lightly ran over the bottom of his front teeth. Don't ask me why I called him darlin', I usually pull that out when I'm trying to lay on the southern charm, but I guess I just wanted to calm him down a little bit. Edward continued his statue impression, so I decided to check the time. It was now nine o'clock exactly.

"Edward, go to your computer. It's time to get our passes!"

He snapped out of his trance and quickly returned to his computer. Everyone else apparently had the same idea because it took a while for either of us to even access the home page of the site.

"Dammit! I can't get through," Edward exclaimed in frustration.

"It's okay, just keep refreshin' the page."

He nodded and clicked his mouse to refresh. I could tell he was still not having any luck because he sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging slightly – that lovely hair I could easily lose myself in. His hair, much like his eyes, was unique. At first glance, it looked brown, but in certain light, it exploded in to shades of copper and auburn. I started to feel a little bad for him because he really seemed stressed out.

Thankfully I got through and prayed that the website didn't crash. I quickly pulled out my credit card and ordered our passes. I thought Edward was going to start fist pumping for minute, but his excitement was contagious and I couldn't help but laugh and cheer with him.

"This is going to be the shit!"

"Do you have a costume?"

"A costume? For what?"

I explained about all of the fans who dress up during the convention, but I also told him about the big masquerade party towards the end of the event. He seemed to get even more excited by that information.

"Okay, I'll think about what to wear. We still have some time. Oh, and I probably won't have to worry about a hotel room until a month or so before the convention, right?"

I shook my head and explained to him that hotel rooms booked really fast and that it's even harder to reserve a room near the convention center. He looked slightly panicked again, so I stood up and joined him at his computer.

"Let's see what's available now."

He nodded and began his search. People must have called the hotels to reserve rooms as soon as they had their passes because nothing was available. There were some rooms available but they were 20 or more miles away.

"What am I going to do, Jasper?"

I sighed and looked down at him. Having been through this experience several times already, I made sure to book my room last year before I left. I figured Edward could share the room with me, but I didn't know how he'd feel about that. I felt the incredible need to help him because he looked so distraught, thinking his trip was ruined.

"Tell you what, I reserved my room last year, so if you're comfortable with it…you could…share it…with me."

I immediately looked down at the floor as I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. You seem really excited about this trip and I'd hate for it to be fucked up because you have no where to stay."

He smiled the most beautiful smile I'd seen yet. I was literally awestruck. When Edward Cullen is happy, he actually glows. As I admired his angelic features, he jumped up from his chair and threw his arms around me.

"Thanks so much, man! You don't know how much I appreciate this! I'll split all the costs with you."

I laughed to myself as he seemed to vibrate from excitement.

"No problem. You're new to all of this, so as an experienced attendee it's my duty to help you out."

Edward still hadn't released me from his grip, but I didn't complain. He slowly pulled back and I was met with that intense stare once again. I quickly looked away because it was always too much for me to handle. My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest and my breathing sped up.

"Thank you," he said in low whisper.

"You're welcome," I managed to croak out.

He then began tying his tie and my mind started to wander.

_I awoke with the sun shining through large glass windows and felt Edward's arms wrapped tightly around my waist and his chest against my back. I smiled, feeling his warmth and affection during his slumber. I carefully turned around in his arms and gazed at the beautiful man before me. The sun was shining behind him creating a halo of light that surrounded his lean, muscled body. His hair looked like smoldering embers and I couldn't help but run my fingers through it. Slowly my fingers moved from his hair to his gorgeous face and I took in his long eyelashes that laid gently across his cheeks, his perfect nose, the stubble of his jaw and finally those delectable lips. His eyes opened and I was consumed by deep forest green and gold._

"_You're an angel," I whispered._

_He smiled and pulled me close for a searing kiss that can only be described as explosive…_

I was immediately pulled away from my fantasy when I heard Edward calling my name.

"Jasper!"

I jumped and turned around. "Uh…yeah?"

"Where were you just now?"

"Oh..um..I was…uh…thinking about the trip. I think it's going to be a lot of fun!"

"I agree! I can't wait!"

"Well I'd better get back to work. I'll talk to you later, Edward."

"See you later, Jasper!"

I walked out of his office and tried hard to steady my breathing. I looked over at Alice, who had a shit-eatin' grin on her face and laughed while I shook my head and playfully gave her the finger as I walked to my office. I faintly heard her in the background shout, "I love you too, Jas!"

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

The next few months passed so quickly and I couldn't believe I was sitting on a train on my way to San Diego. Edward seemed to have become even more excited and it was so damned cute. In the months leading up to the trip, Edward and I had actually become pretty good friends. We learned that we had a lot in common, but I still didn't understand why he would _ever_ want to hang out with me. I remember the first time I went to his house. I couldn't hide my astonishment. His house in the hills was huge, filled with modern furniture and glass floor to ceiling windows. As the sun shined through, a blush crept across my cheeks as I remembered my fantasy of waking up next to him as the sun bathed him in soft light. When he came to my apartment, I was so embarrassed, not only because it was small – I think my entire apartment could fit inside his master bath – but because it wasn't as modern or…perfect. He told me over and over again that he felt perfectly at home and ignored my insistence that we go somewhere else.

As we sat on the train, I tried to get him to tell me what he had planned for the masquerade party, but he refused to give me any hints. I begged and he just laughed at me; I pouted and he "aww'd" saying I would just have to wait because all good things come to those who wait. I think I swooned a little bit, but kept myself in check. Finally we arrived in San Diego and made our way to the hotel. I was so very fortunate that I booked my room at the Hard Rock Hotel the year before because I never would have gotten this close to the convention center if I had waited. We were literally right across the street from all the action and right in the midst of the Gaslamp Quarter, so there was no doubt that we'd be able to find great places to eat, bars to hang out in, or places to shop with absolutely no problems.

After checking in, we made our way up to the room to relax before we figured out what to do next. The room was gorgeous with its bright colors, clean lines and huge bed. Wait. There was only _one_ bed in the room! I looked at Edward, who was standing behind me, and felt like a complete ass.

"Uh, Edward. I-I kind of forgot that my reservation was for a room with a king-sized bed."

I looked around trying to find a solution to this problem.

"You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch here in the lounge area."

Edward raised his hand signaling me to stop talking. "Jasper, I'm not going to stand by and watch you sleep on the couch when this was your room to begin with. I'll take the couch. It's no big deal."

"A-are you sure? I feel horrible about this." I looked down at the floor as my fists balled up at my sides.

Edward walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I could feel myself relax instantly.

"Jasper, it's perfectly okay."

He completely shocked me when he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me. His breath lightly danced across the skin of my neck causing me to break out in goose bumps.

"I've never known someone so unselfish."

He pulled back slowly and looked deep into my eyes. I'd gotten better with his intense stares over time, but this one seemed slightly different. I felt like he was trying to communicate with my soul. I watched as his tongue emerged and lightly brushed against his bottom lip. I released a stuttered sigh and returned my eyes to his. I felt like I was in a trance, but I quickly blinked my eyes and backed away from him.

"Um, so what are you interested in seeing," I asked, while searching for some imaginary object in my bag. I glanced back at Edward and he looked confused and a little hurt. My heart clenched in my chest at the thought of hurting his feelings, but I didn't want him to do something – like kissing a dork like me – he'd regret later. I smiled my big dimpled grin and the hurt and confusion seemed to melt away from his lovely features.

"Well, I'm not sure. I remember you telling me that the programming schedule was released a couple weeks ago, but I figured I could just tag along with you since this is my first time."

His eyes fell to the floor and I felt the uncontrollable need to reach out and hug him. He looked so cute when he was shy.

"Sure," I exclaimed, probably with a little more excitement than I intended, but I didn't care at that point. I just wanted to see his smile again. I was rewarded handsomely.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Much to my dismay, the next two days flew by. I was having such a good time with Edward and didn't want the trip to end. We spent a lot of time walking around the exhibition hall, which went on for what seemed like miles, and managed to make it into a few panels. I was a little surprised to see how star struck Edward became whenever we saw a celebrity. He's the spokesman for a major company in L.A., but he almost turned into a total fanboy when he met Seth Green and Rob Dyrdek.

We planned to check out a few more exhibits Saturday afternoon before getting something to eat and heading back to the room to change for the masquerade party. As Edward and I were checking out _The Walking Dead_ graphic novels, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw someone I never expected, my ex.

"Seth," I whispered.

Edward noticed my surprised and moved closer to me while staring at Seth.

"Jasper," Seth exclaimed as he threw his arms around me tightly. "How long has it been?"

"Two years," I replied.

Seth and I dated for two years in college, but when we graduated he moved to the East Coast for a job. We tried to do the long distance thing, but it just didn't work out and we slowly drifted apart. Our break up was amicable, but at the same time I couldn't hold back the sting of seeing him again. He was probably one of the happiest people I had ever met. He had skin the color of café au lait and thick black hair that had grown out quite a bit since I'd last seen him. The thing about him that always grabbed my attention was his brown eyes that were so deep I could very easily lose myself in them.

I heard Edward clear his throat next to me and I snapped out of my nostalgia.

"Edward, this is an old friend of mine, Seth. Seth, this is Edward."

Seth reached out his hand and Edward shook it reluctantly.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. Are you having fun here at the convention?"

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun. Jasper's showing me a _great_ time."

_What the hell? I know he couldn't have meant that the way it sounded!_

"That's good," Seth replied. "Jasper and I used to come here with friends of ours every year. After I moved to the East Coast, I couldn't uphold the tradition, but this year I was determined to come back."

"Great."

Seth then turned his attention back to me. "Are you going to the masquerade party?"

"Fuck yeah. Edward won't tell me who he's dressing up as. I've been trying to get him to break, but he's as stubborn as a mule."

That comment at least got a small smile out of him.

"We should all go together! It would be like old times."

"Well, I-I don't kn –"

"No, it's okay," Edward interrupted. "The more the merrier."

_Okay, but why don't I believe you?_

I turned to him. "Are you sure?"

He looked right past me, his gaze steady on Seth and muttered, "Yeah, I'm sure."

I stared at him for a minute, trying to read him. He was clearly upset, but he insisted. I didn't want him to think I was going to leave him hanging now that Seth was around.

"Don't worry, Edward," Seth said. "Just because Jasper and I dated forever doesn't mean we can't act normal around each other!"

I watched as Edward cut his eyes and clenched his jaw. I laid my hand on his shoulder to try to reassure him, of what I wasn't sure, and it seemed to help a little.

For the rest of the afternoon, the three of us visited various exhibits and had a great time. Well, Seth and I had fun. Edward brooded. He barely spoke and looked pissed at the world. While we were eating dinner at a Thai restaurant near the hotel, I couldn't take the silent treatment from Edward anymore. Seth excused himself to use the restroom and I took advantage of the opportunity to talk to Edward one on one.

"Edward, what's going on with you?"

He looked past me, refusing to look me in the eyes, and clenched his jaw again. I moved my head slightly so that I was in his line of view.

"Edward?"

"I'm fine," he spat out.

"You don't seem fine. All weekend you've been happy and having fun and now you seem like you're annoyed and bored."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Edward, please. This isn't like you."

"What do you know, Jasper? You don't know me. Worry about your ex-boyfriend and leave me the fuck alone."

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. I gasped and sat dumbfounded as Edward pulled a bill out of his wallet and threw it on the table.

"I'm going back to the room to get ready for the party."

I sat there in silence. Maybe I didn't really know him like I thought I did. The Edward I knew was kind, happy and silly. This Edward was cold, mean and hurtful. When Seth returned he asked where Edward had disappeared to and I just made up some excuse about him wanting to take a nap before the party. Even when he hurt me, I still wanted to protect him.

After arranging for Seth to meet Edward and me at our room about a half hour before the masquerade party, I slowly made my way back to the room, and to him. I carefully opened the door – only to find the room vacant. A moment of panic swept through me as I wondered if he had gone home, but I noticed his suitcase still sitting in the corner and breathed a sigh of relief. I could still feel the warm steam flowing out of the bathroom, so he must have just left. Figuring he'd be back eventually, I decided to hop in the shower and start getting ready. About a half hour later, I stood and looked at myself in the mirror, praying I didn't look like a fool.

I slowly opened the door and nearly fell to my knees. Edward was sitting on the bed watching TV. When he noticed me, his jaw dropped and he immediately stood up. I swallowed as I took in the vision in front of me. Edward was dressed in a tailored black suit that fit him in all the right places, a white button down shirt, a narrow black tie, fedora, and a green mask covering his eyes. I smiled.

"The Green Hornet," he announced.

He looked down and smiled shyly.

"I don't look stupid, do I?"

"No, you look perfect."

It's amazing how a perfectly fitted black suit could make me forget about our fight earlier this afternoon.

"Perfect? Look at you," he exclaimed.

"I don't look as good as you do."

"What the fuck ever, Jasper! You're dressed like Eric Northman. Do you know how many women and men love that character?"

I blushed and looked away for a second. When I looked back at him, I noticed his eyes traveling slowly up the length of my body. He started at my dark shoes, black slacks, black tank top and lastly my eyes.

"You're not wearing your glasses."

"Contacts," I replied. "I don't wear them very often, but I couldn't really play a one-thousand-year-old vampire wearing my glasses. Kind of ruins the effect."

We both laughed awkwardly and stared at each other.

"Jasper, look, I'm sor –"

Just then there was a knock at the door and I silently cursed to myself.

"I'll be right back," I said.

I opened the door and smiled. Before me stood Seth, looking exactly like Sokka from Avatar. He had every detail of his costume perfect, right down to the undercut ponytail.

"What's up, guys?" he exclaimed. "Damn, Jasper, you look fucking hot! People are going to be throwing themselves at you. Just be prepared to be propositioned for bites to the neck."

He then looked at Edward. "Wow, you're a great Green Hornet. You should be playing him instead of that stupid Seth Rogen in the movie. He may have an awesome first name, but the rest of him sucks when it comes to that role."

Edward nodded and I thought I saw him roll his eyes.

_This is going to be a long night._

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

For much of the night, Edward, Seth and I people-watched, looking at and critiquing all of the great costumes. We weren't interested in the costume contest because we knew we didn't stand a chance compared to some of the others. Half of the characters portrayed weren't even human and I thought I saw someone dressed like R2D2.

_How the hell is that even possible?_

Edward still remained pretty quiet, but every once in a while I would catch him looking at me as if he had something he needed to say, but then he'd change his mind and return to people-watching. Seth saw some people he knew and told us he'd catch up with us later. I looked over at Edward, who opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again when he reconsidered.

I laughed in exasperation and said, "Edward, just say whatever you ha –" but before I could finish, his lips crashed against mine. I closed my eyes and lost myself in his kiss. All I could feel was want, desire and need. I may have knocked his hat clean off his head because my hands immediately found themselves tangled in his hair. I felt his tongue glide across my lips and I opened myself to him. He pulled me closer and moaned as his tongue explored and tasted.

He pulled back suddenly and whispered, "I'm so sorry for snapping at you earlier today. I feel horrible that I hurt you like that. You _do_ know me. You bring out the best in me and the thought of possibly losing you to Seth made my blood boil."

I laughed for a second. "Edward, I don't want to be with Seth. We're just old friends. Remember, we're geeks who love Comic Con. Of course we're going to act buddy-buddy. We're in our nerdy element."

With a sigh, he looked deep into my eyes and said, "Stop putting yourself down, Jasper. You may have a geeky side, but all I see is beautiful perfection."

My eyes grew wide as a smile spread across my face.

_He thinks _I'm_ beautiful _AND_ perfect?_

He raised his hand to my cheek and lightly rubbed his thumb across it. I shivered and pressed my cheek into his soft touch as he leaned in once more and kissed me so gently I wasn't sure our lips touched at all. His breathing accelerated and washed over me like the warmest of summer breezes.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered.

I nodded as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the convention center.

As soon as the door closed behind us in our room, our bodies collided as my lips met Edward's with such force I feared they might be bruised the next day. We broke apart with a gasp to catch our breath as he sought out the sensitive skin on my neck. He left hot, wet kisses from the crook of my neck and down my shoulder. My head fell back due to the exquisite pleasure I experienced and we slowly made our way to the bed, never losing contact. As soon as the back of Edward's knees reached the bed, we fell, with him pulling me on top of him. I nuzzled his neck, savoring his smell, taste and touch. The soft moans and whimpers that fell from his lips only made me want him more. Slowly but surely, I started moving my hips against his, feeling our erections rub deliciously against each other.

"Fuck, Jasper! I need to feel more of you."

I leaned back and pulled my tank top over my head while Edward and I made quick work of removing his jacket, tie and shirt. Once the clothes were gone, I leaned back down to taste his lips once again. The feel of our hot flesh moving against each other nearly sent me into a daze. He felt so good.

I reached down and palmed his dick through his slacks and moaned into his mouth.

"Damn," I mumbled against his lips.

We must have been thinking the same thing because both sets of our hands moved to each other's pants, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping, desperately trying to free our sensitive cocks. Edward reached into my boxers and gently pumped up and down my shaft and my hips immediately bucked from the wonderful friction he created. He gently pushed me onto my back and pulled my slacks and boxers off of my legs, then slowly made his way back up to The Promised Land…kissing my knees, inner thighs and finally my more than excited dick.

When I felt his lips surround the head of my cock, I thought my mind was going to explode. He made his way down my shaft and slid back up, creating suction and making my toes curl. All the while, his hand roamed over my body with one hand settling at the base of my cock and the other steadying my hips, which refused to stay still. I watched his hand begin to move in long languid strokes as his tongue licked, kissed and sucked the head. The whole experience was so unbelievably overwhelming. I could feel warmth spread in my lower stomach and I knew my orgasm wasn't too far off. Edward continued his movements and added a moan or two sending vibrations straight to the tips of my toes.

"Oh God, Edward. You…feel…so…ugh!"

Losing all coherency, my eyes rolled back into my head.

"Shit! Edward, I'm going to come!"

Edward pulled me deeper into his mouth as I came hard down his throat. My entire body tensed and convulsed as my climax assaulted my system. After what seemed like forever, my body finally started to relax. I felt lightheaded, but in a great way because I was high off of Edward.

He then crawled over me and said, "Seeing you come was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

I blushed as he softly pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it. I could faintly taste myself on his lips and it only made me want to make him feel as good as he just made me feel. I flipped us over so that I was now lying on top of him and plunged my tongue into his heavenly mouth. His hands gripped my hair and tugged ever so slightly, spurring me on. I kissed my way down his neck and breathed in his delicious scent. He smelled of cologne, sweat and man. It was so very masculine and intoxicating. When I hit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, my beautiful Edward growled. I then pulled back, looked straight into his eyes, lifted my hand to my mouth and licked my palm. Reaching down between us, I squeezed his incredibly hard dick and began stroking it very slowly. Edward's eyes fluttered closed as he began enjoying the pleasure I bestowed upon his delectable body. His lips parted as his breathing became shallow, but I never increased my speed.

"Jasper, please," he begged. Who was I to deny this incredible man anything?

I quickened my pace and continued to stroke his shaft as his body flushed and the muscles in his neck strained.

"I want to see you come, Edward," I whispered into his ear.

I flicked out my tongue and grazed his earlobe as he tensed beneath me.

"Fuck yes. Jasper!"

Seeing him lose control was abso-fucking-lutely amazing and I continued to lightly stroke him as he rode out his orgasm. Once calm, a small smile crept across his face. His eyes were still closed, so I took the opportunity to just look at him. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and I was overcome by the intensity, emotion and adoration I saw within them.

Leaning down, I stopped centimeters from his swollen lips and said, "You coming is the most beautiful thing_ I_ have ever seen."

He smiled and closed the space between us, kissing me with such passion I was overwhelmed. I pulled away and laughed when he whimpered and stuck out his bottom lip. I lazily walked into the bathroom, quickly took my contacts out – they were killing me – and put on my glasses. I then grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the warm water. I cleaned off my stomach and then took the cloth out to Edward and reverently wiped him down, throwing it back in the bathroom when I was finished.

"You are so sweet," he whispered.

We were both sitting up and facing each other on the bed. We had just shared a very intimate experience, but I suddenly felt very shy. I looked down at the bedspread and played with a loose thread.

"With you, it's easy," I mumbled.

He leaned in and said with a big toothy grin, "What? I didn't catch that."

I chuckled, "With you it's easy because you mean so much to me. I-I think I may be in love with you."

Edward exhaled and smiled. He then stood up and reached into his bag, pulling out his iPod. He hooked it up to the small stereo in the room and searched for a song. When he found it, he pressed play and made his way back to the bed. Holding out his arms, I snuggled against his chest and breathed him in. I felt so content and perfect in his arms. Suddenly the most divine, ethereal music filled the room.

"I listen to this song when I think of us," Edward said softly.

"Really? It is quite pretty."

"Yes, but that's not the only reason I like it. Listen to the lyrics of the chorus."

I listened closely.

_When I'm weak, I draw strength from you._

_And when you're lost, I know how to change your mood._

_And when I'm down, you breathe life over me._

_Even though we're miles apart, we are each other's destiny._

My heart swelled and I pulled Edward even closer.

"You see, Jasper, it's no coincidence that you came to work for the company; that you had to fix my computer; that we both wanted to come to Comic Con; or that we became friends. We're supposed to be together. It's destiny."

"I love you," I whispered looking up into those gorgeous green eyes.

"I love you too," he said with such emotion I had to fight back tears.

I returned my head to his chest and listened to his heartbeat, lulling me into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**The song Edward played for Jasper is **_**Destiny**_** by Zero 7, which is the inspiration for this story. :)**

**I just want to say thank you to my betas Savannah-Vee and content1 for giving their time to go over this labor of love! I can't tell you how happy I am to know that this story has been so well received AND won a contest! How cool is that? I never thought anyone would read my work, so all of the love this story receives truly warms my heart! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight, Apple Computers, Comic Con, Man vs. Food, The Walking Dead, or Marvel Comics. No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

Work today was hard. Well, it wasn't really hard, just annoying and tedious. Newton Corp. decided we needed a complete overall of our software system, so that meant outfitting all 3,000 computers within the organization with new and improved software. Had we all converted to Apple computers, like I suggested last year, my job may have been slightly easier, but since employees use both Macs and PCs, I and my staff were nearly at our wits' end and well on the way to having completely fried brains.

That's why I was so happy to be here at home, lying next to Edward in bed, dicking around on the internet. I'm sure you're probably wondering why someone who works on computers all day would want to then sit in front of yet another computer in the solace of his own home. Well, this isn't work. I'm just doing stupid stuff: reading gossip blogs, checking sports scores and trying to figure out what the hell I'm going to dress up as for Comic Con this year.

This will be the third time Edward and I will venture down to San Diego to absorb all the cool nerdom at Comic Con. It's a pretty special place for us since it's where we finally expressed our feelings for one another and embarked on our relationship, still going strong almost two years later. We dated for a little over a year until Edward asked me to move in with him. I'd only been hoping and praying he'd ask for about six months, but I didn't let him know that because I didn't want to seem clingy. However, knowing that he wanted me lying next to him in bed every night and waking up together every morning was one of the best feelings in the world.

Integrating our lives was pretty easy. I'll admit I was a little nervous about working and living together, but Edward explained we had nothing to worry about because we work in two totally different departments and still managed to date each other for 13 months without incident. Why would something suddenly change now that we lived together? As always, he was right. Even though we work for the same company, our jobs are separate enough that they don't overlap our personal lives, and I couldn't be happier.

As looked over at Edward, who was intensely watching _Man vs. Food_, and smiled. He is a wonderful man, an incredible boyfriend and a loving, passionate partner. I couldn't have asked for more in man; although I may have to rethink that sentiment when I tear him away from one of his favorite shows in a minute. I swear, if he met Adam Richman he'd probably squeal like a fangirl. When the show went to commercial, I seized the opportunity to speak to my boyfriend.

"Hey, Edward."

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought at all about your costume for Comic Con?"

He turned his head and I immediately saw the excitement and mirth in his yes.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, and are you going to tell me about your ideas," I asked slowly.

He looked off into space for a moment and pretended to think.

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

"Oh, come on, Edward!"

He chuckled. "Stop whining. It's unbecoming."

"Unbecoming my ass…"

"Your ass _is_ mighty delectable."

"Shut up," I said feigning annoyance, but the smile on my face betrayed the façade.

"I don't have all the details sorted yet, so I want it to be a surprise."

After the success of our costumes two years ago, Edward and I made a tradition of dressing up one time for the masquerade party. I don't think we're dedicated enough for more costumes, but maybe one day.

Last year we worked together and came up with what I thought were cool costumes. Edward dressed up as Rick Grimes from _The Walking Dead_, complete with the big hat and gun. He looked so good in uniform. I could barely keep my hands to myself all night. I kept trying to grope his 'gun,' much to his embarrassment. Needless to say we attacked one another when we returned to our hotel room that night. We originally planned on me dressing up as Rick's right-hand man, Shane, but I decided to go with Daryl Dixon instead. I just thought it would be cool to go a different route and do something unexpected. So I found some distressed jeans, cut the sleeves off of one my old flannel shirts, put on my most worn boots and strapped a cross bow to my back. Daryl hadn't yet reached the level of absolute awesomeness on the show yet, so I'm happy I was one of the first to cosplay him.

This year I seemed to be having more trouble coming up with the perfect costume.

"Edward, I don't know what to do this year," I grumbled.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

_I love when he does that._

"Don't worry about it, babe. You'll think of something."

Just then the trailer for _The Avengers_ played on the TV. Edward and I went to see it opening night and acted like two pre-adolescents as we sat wide-eyed and watched our favorite superheroes kick ass.

"I've got it," he exclaimed.

"What?"

"Thor! You should dress up as Thor!"

"Are you drunk? I could never be Thor. Sure, I have somewhat blonde hair, but he's so…big!"

"I think you'd do a great job. You're hardly small, you know," he said with a lecherous wiggle of his eyebrows. "If you started growing out your hair now, you wouldn't have to wear a wig."

My hair was already chin-length, and longer than I'd ever let it grow in the past, but Edward seemed to like it, so I kept it. I had been planning on at least getting it trimmed in the next couple of days because it was starting to get on my nerves, always falling in my face and getting in the way.

"Thanks, Edward, for your vote of confidence, but I don't want all of Comic-Con laughing at me when I walk in portraying the god of thunder. Maybe I could be Loki?"

"Like hell! You are _not_ going to cosplay Loki! You are Thor!"

"Yeah, sure. Just promise me you'll get me out of there when the fanboys start throwing tomatoes and iPads at me."

"Don't worry. You'll have your hammer to protect yourself."

"You are such a dork, Edward, but I love you anyway."

He leaned in close and whispered, "Mmmm, and I love your big hammer. You sure know how to use it."

My blood pumped furiously through my veins as my heart sped up. Edward lightly licked my neck and nuzzled deeper as his hand drifted down my chest, stomach and finally landed at my groin.

"Oh! Looks like your hammer is poised and ready for some action."

"For you, Edward, my hammer is _always_ ready for action."

* * *

**I thought I'd give you all a quick look into the guys' life since we saw them last. I will be attending Comic Con again this year, so I plan on updating the story again afterwards. I'm sure I'll receive a lot of inspiration! Stay tuned and I'll see you in July! :)**

**Cosplay: Costume Play**

**EPOV**

After thoroughly sucking, fucking and convincing Jasper that he would make a great Thor, I wracked my brain trying to come up with something suitable for myself. When I told Jasper I didn't have the details of my costume ironed out yet, I wasn't lying. I actually have no idea what I want to do.

Slowly slipping out of Jasper's embrace as he softly snored and mumbled in his sleep, I quietly padded into our walk-in closet. I don't know what I expected to find, but I hoped I'd get some kind of inspiration. Scanning the various articles of clothing, I felt at a loss. I didn't want to disappoint Jasper, since Comic Con is so much fun for him, so I needed this to be perfect. Ever since our first trip to Comic Con together two years ago, he's opened my eyes to a world I never thought I'd be interested in. He now has me reading comic books, watching more superhero movies than I care to admit and we've even gone to smaller cons in the area. He is slowly transforming me into a nerd and I love every moment because it's part of who he is and I love everything about him.

Frustrated, I turned to switch off the light when my eyes fell on two small round LED lights, like the ones you use in cupboards and closets, that Jasper bought a few days ago.

An idea suddenly hit me. I knew _exactly _who I was going to cosplay in July!

* * *

**LOL! You know after watching _The Avengers_, I had to leave a little something extra at the very end! Do you think you know who Edward's going to cosplay this year?**

**p.s. If you haven't seen _The Avengers_ yet, go see it and be sure to stay all the way through the scrolling credits.**


End file.
